fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy Stinks
"A horrible smell, you say? Is...THIS the reek you seek?!?" Fanboy Stinks is episode 4b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Characters Present *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Mr. Mufflin *Janitor Poopatine *Nancy Pancy *Classmates *Stinks Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Kari Whalgren as Nancy, Cher (this episode only) Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Stinks Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Plot Fanboy is stinking so bad, he's preparing for a not bathing record. When he grosses out Chum Chum at lunch, he runs off. Later, his right hand comes to life, and introduces itself as Stinks. Fanboy and Stinks have fun, stinking and making everyone run off, even Mr. Mufflin. Chum Chum doesn't pay attention and focuses on the Charity Bake Sale. Suddenly, Stinks decides to rob the Bake Sale, and Fanboy tries to stop him with crazy foutain water. But it doesn't work as Janitor Poopatine is fixing it. Fanboy is scared, until the pecan log Chum Chum made flies into the sink, releases the crazy water and gets Stinks wet. Then Stinks disappears from Fanboy's hand and he becomes clean again. Gallery 'Title Card' Fanboystinks.jpg|Title Card #1 8-2.jpg|Title Card #2 8-3.jpg|Title Card #3 'Episode Gallery' Trivia/Goofs *Second time Fanboy gets dirty. First was in "Pick a Nose". *Nancy and Cher speak for the first time. *This is the first episode to not have all the main characters talk. Kyle only makes subsiquent appearances at the school amongst the others, but he was heard screaming while Fanboy was in the hall. *First episode where a classmate other than Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle and Yo, has extended dialogue. *When Stinks took over Poopatine's shoes at the end, Poopatine's feet turned into tongues. *It is slighty implied that Kyle likes to bake. He is seen at a table selling food with Necronomicon at the bake sale. Or perhaps he just did it to fit in. *When Chum Chum talks to Nancy, the "Charity Bake Sale Tonight!" sign is over her. But when the actual Bake Sale starts, the "Charity Bake Sale Tonight!" sign is over Kyle, while a "Bake Sale" sign is over Nancy. *At one part Chris Chuggy's appendages go into him. This is impossible. *Boog is absent in this episode along with Lenny. *When Stinks clear out Fanboys ears and many items are cleared out though this is impossible since Fanboy wouldn't hear. *Nancy hosts the Bake Sale, but after Stinks is hit with water she is not at her booth. *At one part when the cheerleaders are going away they pile on top though at certaint parts they should have fell. *When Michael, Lupe and Nancy are going away from Fanboy they hop into Lupe's mouth and Lupe flies away. This is impossible since Lupe should have swalloed them and she can't fly. *Stinks probaly wasn't destroyed. He comes to life on Russ When Stinks comes to life again on Russ though this is impossible. *Kyle is seen selling cake at his own booth, but after Stinks gets hit with water, Kyle is seen Staring at Fanboy, eating a cheesecake. *It is impossible for Stinks to have two faces on Russ. *When Fanboy and Stinks are handing in their paper, Yo is seen passed out on the floor. This is probably because of Stinks.﻿ Allusions *The way Stinks's eyes look are similar to the puppets on the TV-Y series Oobi. *While Fanboy walks down the hall with Stinks, we see a close-up of his feet, then we pan up to show him. This is taken from the beginning of Saturday Night Fever, where we see a close-up of Tony Moreno's feet, then pan upwards while he walks down the street while the Bee Gees song, "Stayin' Alive" plays. The music that plays while Fanboy is walking also sounds similer to the said song. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with its name in it Category:Season 1